


Like a bitch in heat

by Anonymous



Series: Good Boy [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Other, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: But the dog doesn't stop fucking him, he doesn't care that Stiles is on the verge of passing out.And Stiles fucking loves it





	Like a bitch in heat

Stiles lifts up his ass more, giving the dog behind him a better access to his hole. Rough tongue licks around and inside his asshole, making Stiles shiver and moan stupidly. He places his front completely on the floor, reaches behind him and holds his cheeks apart. 

“Come on,” he pants out, lightly shaking his ass. “Up, Rob, mount.”

The dog, big German Shepherd, knowing the command jumps up onto Stiles, his front legs hugging Stiles’ waist. Rob starts thrusting his hips, Stiles can feels his hot doggy cock rubbing on one of his ass cheeks. It takes few more second but after some adjusting Rob’s dick finally, finally slips inside Stiles’ hole. Then, the dog fucks into the willing bitch, caring only about his pleasure. 

Stiles closes his eyes and moan with every thrust that hits his prostate. The cock inside him is big, growing with every second. He loves it, being used like a bitch in heat, his hole stuffed to brim, almost tearing. The assault of his prostate makes him come immediately, makes him see stars behind closed lids of his eyes. He clenches around Rob’s dick. The dogs movements falters a little, but soon he's back on track, fucking Stiles with all he has. 

The boy whines pathetically, wanting more, needing more. He wants the dog to knot him, fast and hard, then turn around from his bitch, happy and content. Stiles wants to feel the humiliation after being fucked by a dog. 

Rob doesn't seem to be finishing soon, though, he has a stamina. After few more minutes Stiles begins feeling overwhelmed, his hole aching, waist bruised and scrapped. Even his cock hurts. 

But the dog doesn't stop fucking him, he doesn't care that Stiles is on the verge of passing out. 

And Stiles fucking loves it. 

He rocks back into the dog's thrusts, clenches his hole trying to massage the doggy dick inside him. Rob pants above him, tongue rolling out happily. 

Finally, Stiles can feel Rob’s knot forming. It stretches Stiles more and more with every thrust until the dog can't fully take out his dick from his bitch. 

Stiles moans and sobs, feeling the knot pulsing, hot come filling him up. It's the best feeling in the world. He tries milking Rob, wanting to be stuffed full with his come, wanting to feel it for days. 

When Rob jumps off him and turns around, Stiles bites down on his lower lip. 

He loves being tied to dogs like the bitch in heat he truly is. 

He also hopes Peter will like the video. After all, it would be a shame not to record such a nice knotting session.


End file.
